


Home

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pain, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more different types of battles than one. Whether it is the battle in the midst of war or the battle inside your heart, there is always pain, blood, tears, and the struggle for happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> WOOH! Please enjoy! Review please! I honestly wanted to do both prompts, so I combined the two! This was supposed to be a Drabble, but… Yeah, I fail at making short stories. .
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out
> 
> Day 9: A Promise Kept/A Battle Fought

“Promise you will come back?” Luffy asked as he clung to the taller male. His eyes stung with tears and his voice shook with fear. Law smiled reassuringly at his fiancé.

“I promise. I am just going to work as a surgeon. I am not actually going to combat,” he said and hugged Luffy back. “When I come back, everything will return normal and we can get married.”

“I don't want you to go!” Luffy yelled and sobbed loudly. He clutched harder to Law, wearing clothes for the military. They both knew the chances of Law coming back was slim to none. “I already lost Ace. I can't lose you too!”

“Your friends will be still here. I am not going to die out there. I will just be helping the army till this is over,” Law replied, hiding the feelings of worry in a mask. He had to reassure Luffy at all costs.

“But we don't know when the war is going to end!” Luffy protested loudly. Law had no reply for that statement. They both knew it was true.

Law cupped Luffy’s cheek and wiped tears from his face. “I would rather see you off with a smile than tears,” Law replied. “If this is my last memory of you, I would think about you till the end. If I die, then my last words will be your name.”

“Don't say stuff like that!” Luffy protested louder. Law smiled at Luffy. It looked more like a bitter smile than a genuine one.

“It is true. I love you, Luffy, till the end. I promise you, no matter what, I will come back to you.”

“I love you too, Law,” Luffy sniffed and wiped away his tears. He then drew away and gave Law a huge smile. “That is a promise you better keep!”

“Of course. I don't want your spirit haunting me if I don't,” Law joked and picked up his suitcase, full of clothes and medical equipment. “Stay out of trouble.”

“Do you know me?” Luffy asked with a disbelieving look and Law burst out laughing. He tried to remember every single moment of this farewell. If this was the last time Law would ever see him, than Law would die a happy man, knowing the his fiancé loved him till the end.

* * *

Law wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Penguin, stabilize him! He is losing a lot of blood!”

“Got it, Doc!”

Medical people around him worked in a frenzy, but Law tried to keep his full attention on his patient in front of him. He ignored the blood on his hands and the moans of pain, misery, and death around him. He had to focus. The sooner he finished this, the sooner this soldier can return to his family or combat. The sooner he finished this patient than the next, the sooner he can return home. The sooner he could return to Luffy.

Law did a bitter smile. What he would kill to have Luffy’s radiant spirit shining in this depressing room. His heart clenched at the thought of Luffy’s smile. He really missed his boyfriend.

“A-am I going to survive?” the soldier crooked loudly.

“Not on my watch,” Law replied, focused on working on the soldier’s bleeding torso.

“I-if I don't… Tell my wife I love her and that I am thinking of her even when I am on my deathbed. My name is Paul Tide. Her name is Faith Right,” the soldier pleaded Law. “Please tell her. Promise me.”

Law’s fist tightened at the similar words he said to Luffy at his farewell.

“You aren't going to die. If you are going to tell her that, you are going to tell her yourself, if I have a say in it!” Law snapped at the soldier. The soldier face him a look of surprise, and then understanding.

“Of course,” the soldier said simply, closing his eyes, probably thinking about his wife. Law hid an approving smile and worked more fiercely at his patient. At any cost, he would get this soldier back to his wife.

Then, an explosion ran in the building and everything went black.

* * *

“I am sorry sir, but he currently don't know where your fiancé Trafalgar Water D. Law is. He was working in a hospital full of patients, which was bombed. We are trying everything we can, looking for survivors,” the stoic voice of the messenger said.

Luffy would think and didn't even realize that the messenger turned away. All he could hear was the breaking of his heart and Law’s broken promise.

_I love you, Luffy, till the end. I promise you, no matter what, I will come back to you._

His legs turned to jelly and he collapsed onto the floor. The room echoed with his sobs full of pain and misery.

“Law!” Luffy screamed to the sky. The echo of pain and emptiness pierced the clear sky, reminding Luffy of the day Law when Law said goodbye. It was clear and sunny that day too. The sun, that once felt warm on his skin as he held Law’s hand felt cold. The clear sky felt mocking, as of saying everything was well in the world when it clearly wasn't.

Luffy only felt pain and then emptiness.

* * *

“Luffy, want some meat?” Sabo said hesitantly and held out a platter full of divine tasting meat.

“Go away, Sabo,” Luffy said curtly. “Leave me alone.”

“Law wouldn't want you to be like this, Luffy. He would want you to be happy and smile,” Sabo pleaded with his little brother. It broke his heart to see Luffy like this.

“WELL, LAW IS DEAD. HE ISN’T HERE ANYMORE TO WANT ANYTHING! I THOUGHT I COULD NEVER SMILE AGAIN AFTER ACE DIED, BUT LAW PROVED ME WRONG! HE LIFTED MY SPIRITS, BUT NOW HE IS DEAD! HOW CAN I BE HAPPY AND SMILE, SABO? HUH, TELL ME! ” Luffy screamed loudly, all his pain and misery suddenly turned to anger.

“Luffy…” Sabo said miserably as he watched his brother’s hands shake and his face flow with tears. Luffy’s face broke and his hands covered his face as the tears seeped through.

“Why me? Why did Law and Ace both have to leave me?” Luffy asked miserably. Sabo fell silent, only able to give silent comfort during Luffy’s misery. A doorbell rang in the quiet house. Sabo looked up in confusion, but Luffy didn't even realize it. The door opened and a creaking of wheels on wood echoed.

“I promised I would come back, didn't I, Luffy-ya?” A familiar voice said. Luffy looked up in surprise, his face flooding with disbelief and joy. There sat a man in a wheelchair. Injured, with his legs in a cast, but all in all, alive.

“Law?” Luffy croaked in disbelief. Sabo gapped at the man. “Are… Are you really here?”

“I’m back.”

* * *

“I won't be able to walk anymore. I am paralyzed by the waist down,” Law said as he stroked Luffy’s hair.

“I don't care about that. You are alive,” Luffy replied, clutching Law’s hand as they drove nearer to their destination and finally came to a stop. “Is this the house?”

“Yep, I looked it up,” Law replied. Luffy stood up and opened the door, before helping to move Law down the ramp. They both rang the doorbell, until a young woman with brown curly hair holding a plate answered.

“Yes?” She asked meekly.

“Is this the home of Faith Right? I have a message for you from Paul Tide,” Law said simply as the woman dropped her plate in disbelief. They all ignored the broken shards, only focused on Law’s words.

“Paul? A message?”

“Yes, a promise I made to him,” Law replied from his place on the wheelchair. “He wanted to say that he loved you and thought of you to his last breath.”

Law smiled as the two finished talking, Luffy only watching silently, respecting that this isn't something he should interfere about. When they arrived home, Law pecked Luffy on the cheek.

“I'm home,” Law said simply, and despite their life being different, anywhere with Luffy was home.


End file.
